Swinging Door: A Short Smut in 4 Acts
by Emerith
Summary: My take on the misconception of Hector's character. A 4 part short smut that was originally intended as my offering for Smutcember but got put on a back burner with everything else to run the round robin.
1. Act 1

**Warning! **This story contains situations of an adult nature. Not so bad in this part, but the following parts DO contain Smut. This is surprisingly not a Babe story. This one's from the other side of my BabeTart muse. One for the MM.

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not making anything off of them. All praise goes to Miss Janet Evanovich for her wonderful characters.

**Swinging Door**

**Act 1**

By: Emerith

I had never before considered Hector a viable Merry Man, what with the fact that he's gay and all. But sitting here on the couch in his apartment, watching as he ran back and forth between his bedroom alcove and the bathroom, nothing but a towel wrapped low around his waist.. I was beginning to see what men might appreciate in him.

He and Lester had invited me out to a club tonight to celebrate, "Finally getting my head out of my ass about Morelli" as they put it. I'd showed up at Hectors apartment a few minutes early, catching him just as he was getting out of the shower.

He'd kept his back turned to the living room the entire time he'd been running back and forth. Allowing me a chance to ogle him unawares. The dark honeyed mocha of his skin stretched taut across his back muscles a stark contrast to the white of his towel. Tattooed black designs weaved back and forth up his spine, lacing into intricate tribal wings across his shoulder blades that spread out and dropped back down the sides of his back, their single lone tips trailing low down his sides to wrap around the front and disappear with his slim hips into his towel.

The fact that he was gay was the only thing keeping my tongue from driving me across the room so it could lick up the drops gathering at the top of the towel and trace them clear back up to the bottom of his short spiky black hair. The gang tattoo on his neck wrapped around to the back of it, nearly colliding with the rest of the artwork on his back. My eyes followed the lines downward again, my tongue slipping out to glide along my lip as he bent over the bed to pick up his jeans.

While I was moistening my lips Hector spun around, jeans in hand, and stopped dead facing me. More tight black lines crept up from the front of his towel, weaving in tendrils around his belly button. I fought to drag my eyes up the ripple of his abdomen as my tongue finished it's trail around my lips, my eyes getting lost in the waves of muscle. A bolt of fascination ran through me when I saw the metal bars glinting at me from his nipples, I'd never seen him shirtless before and it was an amazing sight to behold. He must make some man very _very_ happy.

I finally dragged my eyes up to his shiny caramel colored ones, not forgetting to note the teardrop that sat just below one of them. A tendril of fear spiked desire shot through my system and I felt a shock roll through my body.

There was Lust there! But Hector was Gay! Capital G!

I blinked thinking I was imagining things, when I reopened them my eyes settled on the tent in the front of Hectors towel and nearly rolled out of my head. I shot back up to his eyes and felt the fire of possibilities light down low. His eyes didn't meet mine though, they were busy scanning me from head to toe, I watched his pupils swell when they reached the cleavage of the corset I'd chosen to wear out. When his eyes came back to mine there was mischief there riding side by side with the lust.

"But.. But.. You're… Aren't you?" I stammered, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. Not in a million years did I ever think Hector might be interested in fulfilling any of the fantasies he'd already starred in in my head.

"Chica? You should know better then to believe gossip. Just because Ranger walked in on me and Lester _once_doesn't make me gay. It just means I appreciate the beauty of sex without putting bounds on it. Besides, it's hard not to appreciate Lester's cock. None of the other guys think I speak ingles either." His voice was like thick melted chocolate with a healthy dose of Latin spice. Hector definitely needed to talk more often.

He crossed the floor space between his bed and the couch in a few easy strides, dropping the jeans on the floor as he went. When he stopped he was so close in front of me I could have reached out and touched the tent in the front of his towel, instead I reached my hand up and settled it in the one he offered me. As he pulled me to my feet the bare top of my chest brushed hard against the front of his towel, I could feel the bulge of his erection sliding against my cleavage through the towel , my nipples were hard by the time I was fully standing and pressed against his chest.

"Hermoso, su cuerpo está tan caliente que yo no sé donde empezar."(1) He breathed out roughly across my ear, and I had no idea what he'd said, but it made my body hum all the same. "Maybe a club isn't necessary after all, maybe we can just celebrate here, Si?"

I nodded my head dumbly, feeling his lips glide across the shell of my ear as my head moved. My breathing nearly halted all together when I felt his lips gently tug at the bottom of my earlobe.

"I've thought about having you retorcer desnudo on top of me for a long time Stephanie."(2)

Between the sexy half understood admission, and the husky Spanish inflection to his words my insides were floating and clenching and my knees wanted to sink to the floor. Before the first shudder had finished passing through me, Hectors thickly corded arm shot out and around my waist, pulling me the final distance so I was crushed against him.

He leaned me back over his arm, and before I could register another thought his lips, lips that normally look so thin and unforgiving, were suddenly caressing and demanding as they slanted across mine. I felt the pulse of blood throb through his cock through the towel and my tight skirt between us and nearly gasped at the intensity of his erection. I'd done nothing but eye him up across the room, and get dragged up his front, and already he was hot and thick, and making me hotter then any man I'd yet to share my bed with. My breasts were straining at the material of my corset, Hectors chest pressed tight against the laces in front, and the heat of his body seeping through to make my nipples ache.

He slowly removed his lips from mine, leaning back away from my body, holding me bent back over one arm still as the other came up from his side and ran a feather light line back and forth across the top edge of my corset.

I wouldn't have expected Hector to be able to hold me up, then again maybe I'm spoiled anymore now that I've started hanging out with the Merry Men regularly. Hector was on the small side compared to the rest of the guys. His frame was a bit smaller, but it appeared he still had just as much strength. I didn't find myself worrying when the arm around my waist shifted, keeping me perfectly bent backwards, but his hand came up from my waist, running up my spine and settling at the base of my neck as his eyes ran over me.

The hand that had been lazily running across the top of my chest suddenly dipped into my cleavage, softly outlining the curves of my breasts before slipping back out and wrapping around the end of the lace that tied the front together. A simple tug and he had undone the bow at the top of my corset. I watched with wide eyes as his fingers began deftly pulling the strings from their eyelets and he leaned forward over me.

His tongue darted out like quicksilver, leaving a burning trail across my collarbone before settling into the hollow at the base of my throat and suckling on the tender skin there. A gasp worked its way out of my lungs when I felt his teeth gently scrape across the front of my throat, and my arms moved of their own volition, one hand wrapping around the bicep of the arm that was supporting me while the other hand slow crawled it's way across his shoulders and inched it's nails up the back of his hair.

So there I was. In the middle of Hectors living room. Draped backwards over his arm like a rag doll. His arm wrapped up my back the only thing left holding my corset to my body while his lips scoured my neck and upper chest. And that's exactly where I was when the door flew open and Lester stepped into the living room.

_Spanish translations:_

_(bear with me here, I use an online translator cuz I'm a white girl)_

1: _Beautiful, your body is so hot that I do not know where to begin._

2: _Writhing naked_

_**To be continued...**  
_


	2. Act 2

**Warning! **This story contains Smut. Of the M/M/F variety. Please note, there is also a non-reality warning. In this little fan fiction world there is no such worry as pregnancy or disease. Everyone is perfectly healthy and consenting unless otherwise stated.

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters, not making anything off of them. All praise goes to Miss Janet Evanovich for her wonderful characters.

**Swinging Door**

**Act 2**

By: Emerith

_So there I was. In the middle of Hectors living room. Draped backwards over his arm like a rag doll. His arm wrapped up my back the only thing left holding my corset to my chest while his lips scoured my neck and upper chest. And that's exactly where I was when the door flew open and Lester stepped into the living room._

When Lester's eyes landed on us his entire face lit up with a panty-melting smile. I couldn't bring my body to pull itself away from Hector, the door opening didn't break his stride and I hated to do it myself.

Lester pushed the door closed behind him and I heard the lock click into place. "Well damn, If I'd have known you were going to start the party this way I would have skipped getting dressed and gotten here five minutes earlier." There was serious mischief behind those gorgeous green eyes.

My brain finally took in the situation and I scrambled to right myself. Smacking Hector in the top of the head with my chin, but eventually righting us both, trying to use his bare chest to hide my own from Lester.

Hector made a tsking sound but wrapped both arms around me anyway, pulling me against his chest, but letting my corset fall to the ground behind me in the process. I tried to focus on Lester as he quickly crossed the floor and squeezed himself in between my back and the couch, but I was highly distracted as Hector shifted and the cold metal of his bars brushed across the peak of my nipples.

My breathing got sharp and high as I felt Hectors arms loosen and slide down to my waist, his hands coming around to settle on my hips as Lester pressed his suddenly bare chest up against my back. Again I shivered in shock at the cold press of what I was willing to bet was a matching set of nipple bars.

What have I landed myself in? These two men were so hot I couldn't possibly walk away without scorch marks. It would be worth it though, even if in the end all I could do was crawl away.

"No need to hide Beautiful, just consider me a fan of the artwork that went into making you." Whispered past my ear before Lester's lips landed gently just behind it, sending a shiver down my spine that only succeeded in rubbing me back and forth between their bodies.

Lester pressed himself against my ass, and even through our clothes I could tell he was enjoying what he'd walked into. Hectors body tensed in front of me, offering no give to the pressure Lester was inducing from behind. I could feel Hectors towel beginning to slip, more and more hot skin burning against my belly where I'd been brushing against towel before.

My shiver quickly turned to a slow grind of bodies back and forth as Lester's lips worked their way down one side of my neck and Hector leaned forward to nibble his way up the other. I gave up fighting and let my head roll back against Lester's shoulder. Sensations washed over me wave after wave making it difficult to focus on a single feeling. I tried to focus on Hectors teeth playfully teasing down the side of my neck to my collar bone, only to be distracted by the blazing heat as Lester's tongue worked it's magic across my opposite shoulder.

Hector's tongue was once again paying close attention to the hollow at the base of my throat, I was surprised this time, instead of working his way back up my throat his mouth started slowly gliding down the center of my chest. His lips softly massaging the skin between my breasts, his eyelashes fluttering against their sides the only contact he was allowing them.

I trailed my right hand around behind Lester's neck, holding myself to his chest in an attempt to stay upright as Hectors hands at my waist loosened and he sank to his knees

"Easy there Beautiful, we won't let ya fall." Lester said quietly as one hand slid to my hip in place of Hectors and the fingertips of the other skimmed ghostly soft down the tender underside of the arm I'd flung around behind his neck.

Hector slid the side zipper of my little skirt down. I watched in detached fascination as my skirt slid to the floor, pooling at my feet until Hector lifted them one by one, slowly unstrapping my FMPs.

His eyelids drooped heavily as they settled on the small black triangle of my underwear. Black silk, with the Bat Signal emblazoned on the front. A huff of hot breath was expelled against my rapidly dampening center, and Hectors hand came up, a hesitant finger reaching out to trace the pattern directly overtop my freshly shaven lips.

Lula had thought that since I had decided on a new path in life, I should try something new. I'll admit there was a lot of alcohol involved in that decision. Right here and now though, I was finding out that it was all worth it. If the throbbing starting in my toes and the way the Bat Signal was softly sticking to my skin as Hectors finger passed over it were any indication, I was going to have to send Lula a gift basket full of chocolate body paint. I swallowed back a groan, biting my bottom lip to stop myself from pressing against him.

Slowly I became aware of the rough, scratchy press of Lester's jeans against my bare backside. The top string of my thong sliding back and forth, as he slid his hips side to side tight up against me, causing a very noticeable shimmying in front of Hector. The Bat Signal was dancing and my skin was thrumming with their attentions.

"Muy caliente bebe." Hector winked up at me as his hands slid back to my hips. I expected the cute little Bat Thong to hit the floor next, but was pleasantly surprised when Hectors hands started running lightly up and down my thighs.

"Very", Lester's lips growled in my ear as his teeth started tugging at it and his hands joined the fray, big strong calloused fingers gliding softly down my sides and back up my stomach, stopping to frame my breasts but still denying them the attention they were demanding. My nipples were hard little buds standing proudly begging for someone to notice them.

Hectors hands slid slowly up the inside of my thighs, fingers splayed wide. Coming to rest with a gentle squeeze, cupping the crease in my legs, fingers stretched out over my thighs and towards my hips, thumbs brushing the insides of my thighs. So close to where I wanted him.

Lester's hands took pity on me. Sliding slowly upward to cup my breasts. My eyes fell closed as he gently kneaded their weight. His weathered palms rubbed against my nipples and a quiet moan slipped from my throat.

"That's right Steph, you just relax and enjoy yourself. We'll make sure you're taken care of." I found myself genuinely relaxing as Lester's words washed over me. The tension slowly drained from all of my muscles and any thought of fighting what was to come fled from me entirely.

I slid my hand languidly up my own side, slowly rubbing across the back of Lester's hand where it cupped my breast and continuing up and back to Lester's neck to join my other hand. I slid them both out along his broad shoulders, my nails scraping lightly, then ghosted my fingers softly back to his neck feeling the muscles shudder beneath them.

I wound my fingers through Lester's shoulder length dark blonde locks, twining strands around my fingers. When I felt Hectors thumbs press roughly over the center of my panties, sliding between my slicked lips and nearly into me, I gasped and my hands clenched, tugging at Lester's hair and eliciting a growl that thundered up out of his chest. In return he bit down on the sensitive skin at the curve of my neck and shoulder and I couldn't fight the throaty moan that suddenly filled the room around us.

While Lester had me distracted with his Alpha-maleness, Hector slipped his thumbs into the sides of my panties, slowly sliding them down my legs and off my feet, to be tossed somewhere behind him with the rest of our clothes.

I looked down as I felt his hot breath against my bare lips, to find him staring intently at my naked folds. The towel was now laying on the floor beneath him, but in his squatted position all I could see was the tightly corded muscles of his thighs. Even that view disappeared as he leaned forward. My head shot back against Lester's shoulder again with an unchecked moan as Hectors hot breath and the tips of his fingers skated ever so lightly over my shivering lips.

Without my consent my hips bucked forward, Hector's now slick fingers slid smoothly between my folds. Stopping just outside my entrance, tracing teasing circles around the edge of my opening. Sparks seemed to shoot directly from his fingertips into my overheated skin as he teased and rubbed at me. My lower body rocked of it's own accord, wanting to be closer to the source of it's own pleasure.

A constant stream of purrs and moans of enjoyment slid from my lips as Lester's hands redoubled their efforts on my tight nipples. Twisting and pinching one moment, a single work-roughened fingertip gliding softly across it's very peak the next moment. The heat from Lester's hands moving through my body to meet up with the sparks from Hector's, causing an inferno to ignite in the pit of my stomach.

With the fingers of one hand, Hector slowly spread me wide open before him. The other hand continued it's slow circuitous torture, running a tight circle around the rim of my entrance, slowly rubbing and stretching my skin. The sparks getting larger with more of me exposed to his hot glare and his warm breath.

"Mmmmmmmm. Please." I begged, trying to arch my hips towards Hector's mouth, and my chest into Lester's hands at the same time. Needing more of the exquisite feelings their touches were giving me.

"That's right chica, tell us what you want. Tell us you like it. You like this right chica?" My god the feel of Hectors voice vibrating so close to my wet bare center sent shockwaves of pleasure straight up my spine till the back of my neck shivered and I wiggled back against Lester. Feeling my shoulder blades slide against his nipple bars. The smooth rub of metal adding another layer of intensity to the cacophony of passion slowly building inside me.

"God yes I love it… mmmm… but I need more.. Please.. More" I panted and gasped between each word, punctuated with pinches from Lester's fingers on my nipples, and nips at my neck where his hair was tickling me in the most erotic ways.

"More of what Stephanie? This?" Hector asked as he slid the tip of one thick finger just barely past my entrance, still keeping up his circling, rubbing against my entrance and round and round my walls. The friction nearly making me dizzy, I moaned but shook my head just the slightest.

"Say it Stephanie." Lester whispered harshly, demandingly in my ear, before quickly biting it's lobe and then soothing it with his tongue.

"No Hector, not that…mmmmm… more" I'd probably do anything they told me to at this point if they'd just give me an outlet for the aching need pooling between my legs.

"Maybe you meant this then." Lester said as one hand came up from my breast, his palm settling around my jaw, fingers wrapped around the column of my throat. He tilted my head back to his and with the slightest pressure from his own he parted my lips and dove inside. His tongue ravaging mine as his thumb slid slowly down over the front of my throat, pressing a line ever so slowly to the hollow at my collar.

Long moments later, as I Was still reeling from Lester's kiss, Hector drove that one thick finger deep inside me and curled it over and over again while his tongue made harsh contact with my painfully throbbing clit. I jumped at the contact and moaned loudly into Lester's mouth. Only succeeding in spearing myself further on Hector's finger, which elicited more moaning, and accompanying growls from both men. Hector's lips settled around my nub, pulling it between them to run his tongue in tight hard circles around it.

I felt the fire in my belly coil tightly before it's waves started lashing out through my body, it's heat enveloping me as Hector's tongue continued to toy with me. My body shivered and shuddered, incoherent moans vibrating back and forth from my own mouth to Lester's as his tongue danced it's way between my lips.

I slid one hand down from around Lester's neck, trailing back down my own body until it came in contact with Hector's hair. Toying with his locks and pulling him flush against me as the waves of heat became too much to bear.

My mouth tore away from Lester's, a guttural groan breaking it's way up out of my chest. Hector's tongue and finger felt as if they were connected through my walls, both rubbing the same agonizingly wonderful spot within me. My knees gave out at the sudden crescendo of pleasure. I felt myself start to slip, but Lester quickly caught us both, using his hands on my breasts to guide me backwards with him until I sat astride his thighs on the couch, spreading our legs wide as we landed.

Hector followed us down, sliding between our knees to keep his face firmly buried between my thighs. The new angle adding an extra note of desire to all the sensations fighting their way through my body.

I could feel the tension slowly washing up my body from my toes to the roots of my hair. My entire body jerking as Hectors tongue played my little bundle of nerves like a concert pianist. I struggled to open my eyes, determined to take in the beautiful site before me before flying over the edge. Just as my heavy lids began to slide open, I felt Lester's body lean backwards and then his hot wet tongue make contact between my shoulder blades. My upper body spasmed from the sudden erotic touch, pressing my nipples tightly against Lester's hands. The shift in my body rammed me down into Hector's hand, rubbing the tip of his finger roughly against my g-spot. As my eyes finally slid open, I caught a wonderful glimpse of Hector's tightly muscled ass bobbing in the air as his tongue disappeared between my folds, and then I was off. My eyes nearly rolled back in my head before slamming shut with the force of my orgasm.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhoooohhhhhh God Yessssssss!" Was the only coherent sound in the room above the groaning and panting breaths. My nerves danced with waves of pleasure as rainbow stardust burst behind my eyelids and my body seemed to float off into a world of unknown satisfaction.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Act 3

**Warning! **This story contains Smut. Of the M/M/F variety. Please note, there is also a non-reality warning. In this little fan fiction world there is no such worry as pregnancy or disease. Everyone is perfectly healthy and consenting unless otherwise stated

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters, not making anything off of them. All praise goes to Miss Janet Evanovich for her wonderful characters.

**  
Swinging Door**

**Act 3**

By: Emerith

_"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhoooohhhhhh God Yessssssss!" Was the only coherent sound in the room above the groaning and panting breaths. My nerves danced with waves of pleasure as rainbow stardust burst behind my eyelids and my body seemed to float off into a world of unknown satisfaction._

I'd excused myself to the bathroom to clean up after what was close to one of the most mind blowing orgasms of my life. I used the facilities and quickly made my way back to the door. Not allowing myself a moment to think about what I was doing. Knowing that if I did I'd miss out on something spectacular.

I opened the door slowly and the sight that stared back at me was enough to make all the cleaning up I'd just done moot. I was dripping wet again.

Sitting near the foot of the bed, Lester and Hector faced eachother, legs spread wide in front of them. Hector, slightly smaller of the two, had his naked thighs draped over Lester's so they were pressed groin to groin. Hands gripping at each other's biceps as lips and cocks brushed back and forth against each other. The intensity and force changing with each thrust of their hips, lost in their own world. Until the glint of the table lamp in the living room reflecting off of the metal bar in Lester's cock, glistening sticky with their pre-cum, brought me back to the present and drew a sharp intake of breath from me that caught their attention.

That might be the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed.

They both turned towards me, and I took a minute to just admire them as they sat there. Their eyes, despite such amazingly different colors, were both heavily lidded with passion. Leaving me to wonder exactly what they'd been up to before I opened the door.

Lester's skin was a few shades lighter then Hector's, more tan then the rich darker mocha tone that Hector had. Lester was at least 6 inches taller then Hector, and from the looks of things, larger over all. Both had impressive packages, but Lester had Hector beat by at least a few inches again. They sat with their sides turned towards the door I'd come out of, but had both turned their upper bodies to face me when they noticed my presence. Both bore matching nipple bars, but the only other metal between them was the bar through Lester's cock.

Hector reached out a hand, and beckoned to me with one finger. I didn't think, I just let my legs take me across the short bit of carpet separating us, and put my hand in his. He pulled, and I slid up onto the bed to join them, Hector motioned for me to turn around, and again I didn't hesitate.

A hand on either hip startled me once my back was to them. Gentle pressure urging me backwards until I sat sideways over their crossed thighs, in their lap. Their linked arms supporting me from behind, as their cocks continued to rub and grind against each other, this time while firmly nestled between my thighs, rubbing back and forth across my sex as well. A delicious friction, made only more intense when each brought their free hand to a breast and began to once again work me into a frenzy.

They took opposing roles, as Lester roughly rolled my right nipple between his fingers, Hector ran the pad of a single finger lightly around the outer edge of my nipple, working his way inwards to my peak.

I gasped and moaned at the difference in sensations and my brain couldn't decide which stimulus to feel first. My mind clouded with fog when Lester leaned forward, his tongue flicking out to seek Hector's. They locked eyes as their tongues dueled in the open air between their mouths, and my own eyes were riveted on the scene. All too soon they ended their dance and eyes were once again turned back to me. The combined heat of their gazes causing another rush of lust and moisture to my core.

They switched tactics. Lester's fingers suddenly gently tracing the highly sensitive nipple on his side, while Hector closed his fingers around the other and twisted until my insides tightened. Riding tightly along the line between pleasure and pain, my hips bucked against them, smearing my wetness against Lester's cock where it rubbed against me, trapped between my aching center and Hector's rigid erection. Lester let loose a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl, the pace of his hips changing so that he drew back slowly, before slamming quickly back up between my thighs, drawing moans from both me and Hector.

Hector seemed as surprised as I was when Lester's hand left my breast and shot across my chest to shove Hector's out of the way, and his perfectly sexy mouth dropped to the nipple he'd just left. Pulling it tightly between his lips and running his tongue harshly across it's tip. His hair fell silky across my chest, a soft contrast to the harshness of his tongue and fingers on me.

My eyes fell shut, my body relaxing back against their joined arms as my breath turned into panting moans. I felt fingers slide down my stomach, trailing slow circles around my belly button, making my muscles twitch with anticipation. Ever so slowly the fingers outlined my sex, brushing Lester's cock as it rose and fell between my thighs. I shivered as my clit was brushed ever so slightly as a single finger slid easily between my lips, spreading my wetness before a second finger joined in. My lips were spread wide, and suddenly the head of Lester's cock was brushing hard against my clit with each upward stroke. The ball at the end of his bar adding a delicious friction I'd never even dreamed about as it slid smoothly up and down my slit.

Uneven and disjointed as his thrusts were I'd never find release no matter how much I wanted it. I whimpered in protest at that thought.

"More" it came out as a panted plea, much huskier then I remember my own voice being.

Lester's body suddenly stopped moving entirely and I lifted my head, fighting my eyes open to see why he would stop such a sweet torture.

"You need to tell me what you want Stephanie, or I can't give it to you." He breathed harshly down at me. "This?" He asked, as he slid his cock roughly back and forth against my clit like a hot piece of steel. The ridge of his head flicking harshly against my sensitive nub. The ball at the end of his piercing catching and pulling on the hood of my clit with each upward stroke. Dragging out every sensation to it's peak.

I nearly choked on a gasp and a moan trying to work their way out of me at the same time. Sputtering before I could bring sound to my voice.

"Please Lester.. Please.. I need you in me." I stopped to breath, trying to will my hips not to grind against him any harder for fear of breaking something or toppling us to the floor. "Please God Lester I need your cock in me. Now. Don't make me wait any longer."

"You got it Beautiful."

And just like that their joined arms slid lower down my back, a hand wrapping around to grip my hip on either side, lifting me just enough so that Lester's cock was poised at my dripping entrance.

As soon as I felt the gentle prodding of his piercing announcing the head of his cock at my entrance, a low keening moan started it's way up out of my throat. With each inch they slowly worked me down over his cock, the moan rose in level. By the time I felt his head bump my cervix, and their joined thighs beneath my ass once again, my voice was a soundless cry and I wondered if my lungs would ever feel air again without the stinging pleasure/pain of this ecstasy bouncing back to the forefront of my mind.

They were kind enough to allow me a moment to adjust to the amazing sensations of what was a completely new position to me. The angle of Lester's cock stretching me in such a delicious way that I swore I could feel every single square inch of his hard flesh as my walls wrapped around him. His piercing a gentle brushing around the hard head of his shaft that I could feel lodged as far in me as mother nature would allow.

I fought to come back to myself, to overcome the sudden wash of feelings enough to enjoy the simple pleasure of the act. I wiggled my hips slowly, tentatively. Hoping that Lester would get the hint, and get the show on the road.

He slowly pulled nearly all the way out of me, before thrusting slowly back up into me. Suddenly I was aware once again of Hector's cock, still hot and hard between my thighs and thrusting right along with us. As their arms behind my back lent support and helped me to maneuver myself up and down, Hector's cock took it's turn grinding back and forth across my clit with each stroke we took.

As we writhed against eachother I felt a hand glide back up my belly, working it's way up my body until it settled in a firm grasp around my left breast. Lester's head came back up then, taking my mouth in a bruising kiss as his thrusting became deeper, harder, his bar just barely crashing against my g-spot with each pass.

When another hand slipped it's way between my overheated flesh and Hector's cock to tease my clit I thought I might buck right up off the bed. Suddenly, so suddenly I almost didn't have time to catch it, the white heat started shooting from the edges of my body inward. Curling around my heart like a flaming spear of ecstasy.

Then just as suddenly I was lost to the world. Soaring through a world that only existed behind my eyelids. Brightly backlit by the fires of passion these two amazing men had gifted me with, I flew through a world of weightless pleasure that pricked at every nerve in my body. Until gently, my mind reattached to my body and I felt my self shudder and go limp in their arms.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN:** Come on people! The views for this are in the 100's, but the reviews don't even break double digits. Does it suck that bad that it's not worth 30 seconds to drop a word or two? Hehe.. I live for reviews, they're like TastyKakes that don't make my ass bigger. Hector's behind me glaring at the monitor and threatening to withhold The Grand Finale if he doesn't get some Love!

muah

Em


	4. Act 4

**Warning! **This story contains Smut. Of the M/M/F variety. Please note, there is also a non-reality warning. In this little fan fiction world there is no such worry as pregnancy or disease. Everyone is perfectly healthy and consenting unless otherwise stated

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters, not making anything off of them. All praise goes to Miss Janet Evanovich for her wonderful characters.

**  
Swinging Door**

**Act 4**

By: Emerith

_When another hand slipped it's way between my overheated flesh and Hector's cock to tease my clit I thought I might buck right up off the bed. Suddenly, so suddenly I almost didn't have time to catch it, the white heat started shooting from the edges of my body inward. Curling around my heart like a flaming spear of ecstasy. _

_Then just as suddenly I was lost to the world. Soaring through a world that only existed behind my eyelids. Brightly backlit by the fires of passion these two amazing men had gifted me with, I flew through a world of weightless pleasure that pricked at every nerve in my body. Until gently, my mind reattached to my body and I felt my self shudder and go limp in their arms. _

I'd barely come down from my high before I felt Lester slipping his still rock hard cock from me. A whimper of sadness leaked out of my mouth at the sudden loss. Their arms loosened behind me and I was slowly laid back on the bed.

My eyes danced back and forth between them. Lester's face was hazed with lust, but his heavily lidded eyes followed Hector closely as he slid up the bed and settled to kneel between my thighs.

I finally got a good look at the tattoo that was hidden beneath Hector's towel. Sharp black tribal lines formed short taloned wings across his hip bones. The short wings flaring and swirling inward to a central design. What could almost be the body of a phoenix.. The head curling up to shoot around his belly button, it's lower half trailing jaggedly down to frame his engorged cock.

My body was on fire already. I couldn't wait to sample the power this unassuming man seemed to command over me.

Lester slid from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. Before I could fully form a thought to ask where he was going, I felt Hector's hands start at my ankles. Slowly, softly, they made their way up my legs. His thumbs brushing my inner thighs before sliding higher, brushing softly at my lips, gliding between them to spread me open to his eyes.

A low moan escaped me as Hector brought his hips forward, settling himself just at my entrance, making me want to beg him to continue. I could feel all the blood in my body rushing south to pool in my lower belly, anxiously awaiting what would come next in a tingle of nerves.

I was momentarily distracted by Lester climbing back up the foot of the bed to settle behind Hector.

Hector's hands left my core, leaving my lips to close around the head of his cock as his hands started to trail slowly back down my legs. Using gentle pressure he slid my legs further apart, pulling my knees up so that my thighs draped over top of his as he kneeled between them and my feet were planted on the bed on either side of him. His hands continued up my thighs, tightly grasping my hips before sliding around behind to grip firmly at my ass.

Before I could even settle into the feeling of his fingers deeply massaging my ass cheeks, he lifted, angling my hips up off the bed as he drove himself deep into me with one sure stroke.

I screamed in rapture as the head of his cock surged over my g-spot. Panting and nearly lost in a haze of lust as he stilled, deep inside me. Moments passed, and the pleasure barely ebbed, but it wasn't enough, I needed more. I needed him to move.

My eyes opened slowly, taking in the tension set in Hector's face as his eyes slid shut. Lester stalked up the bed behind him, not stopping until he was flush up against Hector's back.

My insides clenched as Lester looked over Hector's shoulder, catching my eyes and holding them as his tongue snuck out from between his lips, lashing Hector's shoulder before his teeth settled over the same spot. As Hector gave into the sensations and a moan slipped past his lips, Lester's hands slid further down, settling around his hips.

As I stared into Lester's eyes, deep green seas of endless hunger, I didn't see his hips slowly inch forward until his hip bones were tight against Hector's ass. I did however see the flickering fire behind his eyes as he fought to keep the contact with me. I saw Hector's head fall listlessly back against his shoulder. All at once, I heard the heady moan that suddenly filled the room, unsure if it came from one or all three of us and felt Hector's cock tighten and throb inside me, my walls tightening to mold around him like a glove.

Slowly, Hector pulled his body back against Lester, a deep growl rumbling through his chest and vibrating through all of us in turn. He stopped just before his head slipped out, and now Lester slid slowly backwards, making the rumbles and moans more pronounced.

I was only left feeling bereft for a bare moment before Lester's hips surged forward. Sinking him back into Hector, in turn driving him roughly back into me. I thought for certain the force of animal lust that was crossing their faces would pound me right down through the mattress.

And so it went for long minutes. Hector would slowly retreat, only to have Lester pitch forward again. Driving us all to his own inner rhythm as our breathing and voices grew to a chorus of passion. Three voices crying out with each thrust, sighing together with each withdrawal, sucking in that gasping breath as everything fit so tightly together it could have been made with this very intention.

I didn't think I was going to be able to take much more without either having an orgasm, or my head exploding.

With no warning, Hector's hips dropped, his stance spreading and his hands on my ass pulled me higher, arching my back entirely, leaving only my shoulders and my feet on the mattress as he supported me.

I felt as much as I heard Lester growl behind him, and that was all I registered before their bodies were slamming forward into me. Repeatedly driving me deeper into the mattress with each desperate thrust.

The head of Hector's cock dragged against the top of my walls in a fast sharp staccato of sparkling friction and my eyes slammed closed, my head dug backwards into the mattress and I let loose an unearthly scream.

I faintly heard cries that signaled their joining me in bliss, but they were nothing compared to the bells and blood rushing in my ears. Hector felt five times his size as my muscles seized and throbbed around him in unison to his own hammering release. The awareness of their climaxes only adding another notch to the sensations that were causing my mind and body to float.

I slowly came back to myself as I felt the mattress brush against my back again.

My eyes cracked open against the light to find Hector smiling all the way to his eyes as he hovered just above me, his breath coming heavy as my own. Lester leant against him, forehead resting on Hectors shoulder as he gathered himself, his hair falling forward over Hector to tickle my breast. Hector leaned forward, brushing a kiss against my forehead before pulling back, taking the luscious heat of their bodies away from me.

I wasn't cold long. They quickly slid up the bed to join me, one on either side, a leg a piece curled over mine, a hand stroking slow circles across my stomach. Silence hung in the air for long minutes, only broken by panting and sighing as we all regained control of ourselves.

"So Chica, think you might wanna go dancing with us again sometime?" Hector nearly purred in my ear.

I couldn't stop the giggle that split from my grinning face, and was too euphoric to care enough to censor my mouth.

"You bet your sweet ass I will Hector."

Lester chuckled deeply to one side of me as Hector's raspy laugh cut across from the other. I was in heaven, and I could see no reason from here why I shouldn't come back as often as possible.

There was much wiggling and sighing, but shortly after that I felt Lester's breathing even out behind me, lulling me into the comforting sleep of the well satiated as Hector's hand continued it's lazy patterns on my flesh.

With any luck, when I woke up, this won't have been a dream. Cross your fingers for me.

**_Finis  
_**

Thanks for playing along Ladies!! This was quite a trip for me. Hector thanks you for your reviews. They're like candy to us.. We eat them off eachother's stomach's while no one's looking.

_muah_

_Em_


End file.
